This invention relates to electronics rack cover systems. More particularly, it relates to obstructing unauthorized access to at least one front face of at least one avionics instrument installed on at least one avionics rack in an aircraft.
Theft of electronic instruments, especially avionics from general aviation aircraft, continues to be a problem. Rack-mounted avionics, including radios, displays, and navigational instruments, are particularly popular with thieves because of their modularity and portability. Other rack-mounted electronics, such as upright personal computers, server stacks, telemetry instrumentation, and some component audio systems are also attractive to thieves. Avionics and other electronic instruments are typically inserted into the front of the rack and fastened in place. Accordingly, access to the front face of the instruments and the front face of the avionics rack must be physically obstructed to prevent theft. No avionics theft prevention system exists that effectively locates the attachment points, between such a physical obstruction means and the aircraft, out of easy reach of a thief. More specifically, no avionics theft prevention system exists that locates a locking mechanism, securing such means of physical obstruction, beyond easy reach of the thief. Furthermore, a means for preventing avionics theft, providing essentially complete avionics coverage, such as facial coverage in a single plane with front-side coverage, etc., does not exist.
Therefore, a need exists for a physically obstructive system that can be attached to inaccessible points in the aircraft or other electronics environment. In addition, a need exists for a physically obstructive system that can be locked at inaccessible points in the aircraft or other electronics environment. Furthermore, a need exists for a physically obstructive system that can provide complete coverage for rack-mounted electronic instruments.